


The Last To Know (Death Note Fan Fiction)

by TamKat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamKat/pseuds/TamKat
Summary: Chief Yagami and Light become the last to learn about the relationship between Aizawa and Matsuda.
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta
Kudos: 16





	The Last To Know (Death Note Fan Fiction)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the other three short stories about this pair, but can definitely be read on its own.

Aizawa woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Still half-asleep, he blindly groped around for it on the nightstand until he found it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Aizawa," L's voice replied. "If it's not too much trouble, could you come down here please? I know it's still early, but some new Kira evidence came in that I would like to have taken to the lab. I could ask someone else to take it, but as you have connections at the lab, perhaps you could urge them to look over the evidence as soon as possible."

"Sure. Just let me shower and dress and I'll be right down."

"Thank you."

Aizawa hung up and looked over at Matsuda, who was still peacefully sleeping beside him. Doing his best not to wake him, Aizawa quietly slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom to start getting ready. By the time he was done and returned to the bedroom, Matsuda had woken up.

"Morning, Matsu," Aizawa greeted him.

"Morning, Aiza," Matsuda replied. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Ryuzaki has some new evidence that he wants me to take to the lab. You can stay here if you want to. It shouldn't take me long."

"No, that's alright," Matsuda said as he walked over and joined Aizawa at the door. "I'll head back to my room and get ready for the day. If there's new evidence, we might have a lot of work ahead of us. Besides, by the time you get back, it'll be time to start anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Aizawa said. "Just one thing before I go then."

"What's that?" Matsuda asked.

Matsuda barely finished asking his question before Aizawa pushed him up against the wall and kissed him deeply. Matsuda moaned as he eagerly kissed Aizawa in return and let Aizawa's tongue find his. Aizawa pressed himself against Matsuda, pinning the younger man against the wall and kissed him harder, as their tongues danced with each other. Aizawa let their kiss linger on, not wanting it to end.

Eventually and reluctantly, he had to pull away from Matsuda. "If I don't stop now, I'm going to lose all self-control."

Matsuda smiled at him. He was so damn cute, Aizawa could barely stand it. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is right now."

"I know you have to get going."

"I _really_ don't want to," Aizawa admitted.

"Hey, we can always continue this later," Matsuda said.

"Oh, we most certainly will."

They left Aizawa's room together, then Matsuda headed for his room, as Aizawa continued downstairs.

L appeared to be the only person who was awake. It surprised Aizawa at first, until he remembered that it was actually a little too early for the others to be awake yet. L looked over at Aizawa as he descended the last few stairs.

"Mr. Aizawa, that took longer than expected," L said, with a knowing smirk. "You weren't distracted by something upstairs, were you?"

Aizawa decided to just ignore L's snide comment and asked him, "Where's the evidence you wanted me to take?"

L handed him an envelope and Aizawa got in his car. He had been to the police station's lab so often, especially recently, that he drove there almost automatically. And as often happened when left alone with his thoughts, they shifted to Matsuda.

They had been together for a couple of weeks now. Aizawa had never been happier either. He never knew that he could care so deeply about someone. Nervous as he had been beforehand, Aizawa was glad that he made the first move to kiss Matsuda that night. It had led to where they were now. Aizawa got pure joy just out of being able to hold Matsuda, or cuddle with him in bed. As long as he was with Matsuda, then Aizawa was happy.

Everyone now knew about them, too, except Light and the Chief. They were all surprised to find out, but no one had a problem with it, for which Aizawa and Matsuda were both grateful. They weren't worried about Light either, but wondered how the Chief would react. It was why they had not told them yet. They wanted to tell Light when they were ready to tell the Chief, too. It had to be soon, before they found out about it on their own.

Aizawa wasn't worried about anyone else on the Task Force telling them, but he did fear that Misa would let it slip. Especially since she almost did this a couple of times already. For some reason, she was annoyingly interested in their relationship. When she first found out, she kept saying "we" as if she were a part of it. Apparently, Aizawa holding the door open and telling her to get out, was not enough of a hint that he wanted her to leave. And according to Matsuda, she used any spare time at her shoots to question him about different aspects of their relationship.  
Aizawa arrived at the station, almost without realizing it. He walked inside and thankfully he found a couple of his friends from the lab working there that day. Aizawa gave them the envelope and asked them to look it over as soon as possible and they agreed to get right on it.

When Aizawa returned, Ide and Mogi had joined L downstairs. When Matsuda joined them a few minutes later, Aizawa noticed that he wasn't wearing a tie.

"I think you forgot something," Aizawa told him.

"Actually I'm out of clean ties and I was going to ask you if you had one that I could borrow."

"Sure, I have a few ties in my room. Come on."

"If you wouldn't mind, Matsuda, perhaps I could discuss something with you while Aizawa goes upstairs?" L said. "I have a file on the Kira case that I would like both of you to look into today."

Matsuda approached L as Aizawa headed up to his room and grabbed a tie. He arrived downstairs, just as L handed a couple of files over to Matsuda.

"Hey, Matsu," Aizawa said. Matsuda turned around and Aizawa put the tie around his neck. Matsuda looked confused as Aizawa proceeded to go ahead and begin tying it for him.

"I can tie my own tie, you know," Matsuda said lightly.

Aizawa smiled at him. "I know."

"Aiza…"

"I've got this, Matsu. Besides, your hands are full anyway."

When he was done, Aizawa put a hand on the back of Matsuda's head and leaned it to kiss him. In front of the others, he made sure to keep this kiss brief and more tasteful than the passionate one they had shared in Aizawa's room that morning.

As they broke apart, Ide quietly said, "Hey, you guys remember how Light and the Chief were the only people who didn't know about the two of you yet?"

"Yeah, why?" Matsuda asked him.

Ide glanced across the room and added, "I think they do now."

Aizawa knew what that meant and he almost did not want to turn around and face them. Matsuda was already looking their way, and now seemed nervous. Aizawa slowly turned around, too.

Not surprisingly, they both looked like they had just seen a Shinigami for the first time. Light had just entered the room. The Chief was a couple of paces behind Light, and he was the one Aizawa was watching for a reaction.

From behind Aizawa, Matsuda whispered to him, "Should we say something?"

_Like what?_ Aizawa thought. _They're going to wonder why we kept from them to begin with._

Silence reigned for what felt like years to Aizawa, before Soichiro stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Aizawa, Matsuda. Could I have a word please?"

He headed for the couches nearby. Aizawa and Matsuda obediently followed him.

"I feel like we're in school and got sent to the principal's office," Matsuda muttered.

"Really?" Aizawa whispered back. "Because I feel like we're going to the gallows."

Soichiro sat down on one of the couches and patiently waited until Aizawa and Matsuda had taken a seat on the one across from him.

"It seems pointless to ask this seeing what I walked in on, but...is there something going on between you two?" Soichiro asked.

Aizawa was glad to hear that the Chief's tone was more neutral and friendly, than it was stern and serious. It put him more at ease at any rate.

"Yes, sir," Matsuda said and Aizawa nodded in agreement.

"For how long?"

"About two weeks now," Aizawa answered.

"And I take it Light and I are the last to know," Soichiro said. "Since no one else seemed particularly surprised by what they were seeing."

"It's true, Chief," Matsuda said. "But we didn't plan it that way."

"That's right," Aizawa said. "In fact, Matsu and I always planned to tell everyone at one time, but the others kept finding out about it on their own. And well, you and Light just happen to be the last ones."

"I have one question only," Soichiro said. "Will this relationship between the two of you cause any distractions from your work here?"

It was similar to the concerns that L had when he first learned about them.

"Absolutely not," Aizawa said.

"That's right," Matsuda agreed. "It hasn't caused a problem for us up until now and it won't later on either."

Soichiro nodded. "Good. That's the only thing that I was worried about."

"So...Chief, you're okay with this?" Aizawa asked.

"What, do you think I'm some old-fashioned curmudgeon?" Soichiro asked lightly. He smiled and added, "This Task Force is like a family to me. I want everyone to be happy, both professionally and personally. As long as you two are happy and it's not going to cause any interruptions in your work, then I don't have any problems with it whatsoever. Just try to keep the displays of affection to a minimum in the workplace."

"Of course, Chief. And thank you," Matsuda said.

The three of them stood up and rejoined the others. It appeared that Light had asked Ide, Mogi, and L about what was happening between Aizawa and Matsuda. It didn't matter if the others told him about them now.

And then, presumably because Aizawa's day was going a little too well, Misa came in. She approached all of them and asked, "What are we talking about?"

"My dad and I just found out about Aizawa and Matsuda," Light told her.

"About time!" Misa said. "I've been _dying_ to tell you about them. How did you find out?"

"We walked in on them-wait, why does it matter?" Light said.

"Just curious," Misa said. "Matsu can tell me about it at my shoot later tonight though. That's always when he tells me all about their relationship."

Matsuda instantly looked nervous and glanced over at Aizawa.

"

_All_ about it, Matsuda?" Aizawa asked.

"I was hoping you didn't hear that," Matsuda said. "I don't tell her everything. Like private stuff that's just between you and me, I don't tell Misa-Misa about any of that."

"Not that I would mind knowing about it," Misa cut in. "Hey Matsu, we can talk about that tonight."

"We're not going to," Matsuda said. "We are not talking about anything private between me and Aizawa. Not tonight, nor any other time."

"Oh, okay," Misa said. Then she turned to Aizawa and said, "You and I need to start spending some more time together too, Monchichi."

"That sounds like a horrible idea," Aizawa told her. He did not hate Misa or anything like that, but he could only handle her in small doses.

"Oh come on, _Monchichi_ ," Matsuda said, smiling.

"Don't you start calling me that, too," Aizawa told him.

"You're with Matsu now, and I spend a lot of time with him because he's my manager," Misa said. "But you and I don't spend time together at all."

"Believe me, I'm fine with that," Aizawa said. His patience with this girl was already wearing thin.  


Something that Matsuda seemed to notice. He turned to Misa and said, "Misa-Misa, we do have a lot of work to do here, if you don't mind. I'll see you tonight though."

"I understand," Misa replied. She said goodbye to everyone, and then finally took her leave.

"I don't know how you do it, Matsu," Aizawa said to him.

"Do what?"

"Put up with her the way you do. I know you're a patient person, but still, spending hours upon hours with Misa? That would drive me crazy."

"She's not that bad, you know."

"If you say so. I'm just glad that I don't have to be her manager," Aizawa said. "Should we look into those reports that Ryuzaki gave you?"

looked down at the files in his hands, and gave a couple of them to Aizawa. As they sat down on the couch to go through them, Matsuda said, "To be honest, I'm glad that everyone knows about us now."

"Me too," Aizawa said. It was a relief now that they no longer had to hide their relationship from anyone.

L came over to them at that moment and asked, "I was wondering if you two would mind taking the overnight shift again?"

It had been a couple of weeks since the last time they had the overnight shift together. Aizawa could not help but smile as he remembered what happened the last time. 

Matsuda was smiling, too, seemingly recalling the same thing.

"I don't think that will be a problem, right Aiza?" Matsuda said.

"Right. We would actually prefer to have that shift."

Their smiles and their responses were not lost on L, of course. "Thank you. This time, however, I would like to remind you about the cameras and wiretaps down here. And keep in mind that, come tomorrow morning, I really don't need to see what I saw last time."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on scenes for this ship that come before, after, and in-between the short stories I've posted so far. I'll post those scenes as I finish them. I'm thinking of putting them together as chapters of one longer story. These shorts would still be a part of it, but each would be its own chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you think below.


End file.
